Downpour
by Bakurama
Summary: Relaxation is not welcomed in the presence of monsters. Birthday present for Sekah! Warnings: Non-con, M/M


This is late, but a very happy birthday to my darling Sekah! Love you lots! Sorry for any mistakes, and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

The scent of rich, ambrosial roses wafted within the air of the shower, clinging to Kurama's skin and softening his pores. He sighed with lethargy, tipping his head back as water soaked into his hair and splattered his face, droplets collecting on his red lashes. Finally, the sound of loud, boisterous arguing from his teammates had subsided, signalling that they had turned in for the night. Most likely, Hiei would be strolling along the beaches or lingering in a nearby forest. Brooding, no doubt, and Kurama snorted quietly at that. Yusuke and Kuwabara would have taken to sleeping, as the fighting and training had left them weary and bruised. If he focused, Kurama could hear their snoring in the next room over. The girls, likewise, snuggling into the confines of the couches as sleep welcomed them with open arms.

Thus, Kurama was finally alone. A small taste of peace at last; he smiled gently at the thought.

Their fights had left them all gingerly licking their wounds as they struggled to heal in such a short amount of time. If they were not training, they were arguing. (Though Kurama normally opted out of those) If not arguing, fighting. Small interims were left for necessities such as sleeping, eating, and sometimes bathing, if they were lucky. This being one of those lucky times, and Kurama intended to take full advantage of it.

Much to his displeasure, however, a foreboding sense of foul play morphed into the steam around him, penetrating his skin and playing tag with bones. With a chill running through his spine, Kurama peeked to the side before warily turning his head to the area behind him.

Nothing.

Kurama exhaled slowly, turning his face to the moon that shown through the window, lying adjacent to the clear-panelled shower. Perhaps the after effects of battle were muddling his thoughts and obscuring his senses. He culled a tremble, whipping around once more, blinking the sting of water from of eyes.

Again, nothing.

A dry laugh left his throat, turning back around and proceeding to feel for a bar of soap.

"I'm becoming too paranoid." He whispered to himself.

"Perhaps not, lovely fox."

Quicker than he could react, a hand clasped over Kurama's mouth and nose, large enough to successfully block his airways. Eyes flew wide, body slipping backwards into an entity that _had not been there_ before. His back connected to a very lithe, solid form, sending Kurama into a quiet, loosely controlled panic. He would not scream, rather, he could not. He made a valiant effort in attempt to scratch and claw as best he could, aiming for a more solid stance, though the slippery shower floor made it near impossible. Another arm shot out around him, pinning Kurama's arms to his sides as his muscles were strained. He clasped at the forearm holding him, proving useless as his attacker chuckled, as if amused by attempts of a feeble child.

"Really, fighting will do you no justice. Be a darling and swallow this." The voice cooed.

Kurama felt a violating finger shove a slippery pill against his tongue, nearly gagging him as they ventured down throat. He resisted, aiming to clamp his teeth against the intruding digits. He was rewarded with said fingers pressing farther and releasing the pill down Kurama's pharynx. He began to sputter, desperate for air as the hand tightened against his face.

"When I remove my hand, you will not spit that back up. I would prefer you stay awake when I take you, but I won't complain if you pass out from lack of oxygen." The entity hissed against Kurama's ear.

Seeing no other options, and desperate to have another chance at escaping, Kurama obeyed and continued to swallow the saliva gathering around his teeth. The hand relaxed around his face, slipping down his chest and rubbing mocking gentle circles. The other body bent with him as Kurama lurched forward and gulped for air, trickles of water moistening his lips as he gasped. He kept his word, but craned his neck—while struggling to be free—to eye his captor.

"Karasu!"

"So touched you remember me." The crow re-adjusted his grip on Kurama, securing his fingers in a way that disallowed the fox to fidget as he had been.

Kurama refused to speak as he continued to struggle, for he was too busy trying to organise his shaky thought process. Even so, circumvention from his opponent's speech would only guide him in gaining an advantage; though not earn him a position of complete control. As he worked to jolt his elbows back into Karasu, the single word barraging his mind was _how_.

The rapid, jumbled thoughts were interrupted as Karasu made to suck the tendons on Kurama's neck, the hand on Kurama's chest smoothing finger pads against the boy's nipple. Above that, however, was his apparent loss of youkai, pairing with the rubber-like quality of his muscles. The effort to stay upright showed as he heaved. Kurama could not summon his energy, could not call upon a plant—not even a mere seedling— and could not make his legs stop shaking. His heart pounded in his ears as his breath grew heavier with each moment.

"What did—"

"—I do to you? Isn't it obvious?" Karasu hummed against Kurama's neck.

Kurama swallowed, longing to calm his quivering. "You drugged me...with what?"

Karasu culled the urge to roll his eyes, sighing into the flesh before him. "Must we linger on technicalities?"

"But—!" Kurama's protest was cut off as he was roughly shoved into the wall beside them, huffing as the air escaped his lungs. He nearly tumbled to the floor as his legs continued to shake violently from the strain of standing, but Karasu held him firm before flipping him over, skin upon skin. Kurama's blurring vision barely registered the sly grin of Karasu's uncovered mouth, a glint of desire buried within his violet eyes. The fox squinted and blinked before his vision was obstructed all together by Karasu's face. It took him a moment to cognitively acknowledge lips pressing against his, and another moment to notice the hot, wet tongue shoving past teeth to his cheeks, rubbing along his own tongue. Immediately, Kurama protested, balled fists pressing into Karasu's chest. A low thrum of muffled laughter vibrated his mouth, spurring him to attest stubbornly, drowsily kneeing at Karasu's thigh, much higher than his own.

"Ah, ah, ah." A finger tapped against Kurama's leg, "Resist and I will make sure your teammates know what you've been doing. Rather, what you will do."

Kurama's sluggish will was faltering, threatening to tumble at any given moment with enough push. Much to his mind's displeasure, Karasu's fingers slipped between their abdomens, running along strained muscles and landing in a small patch of hair before grabbing at Kurama's cock. Without his permission, Kurama moaned and squeezed his eyes shut. His breathing was unstable, sensitized and broken down by the drug. Interims of mindfulness broke through the fog, though they were short-lived; entering a sightless storm, only to be ripped back into reality. It was so strange, and unnerved him in the most foul of ways.

Kurama was shoved to the ground, a slippery squeak partnered with a loud thud echoed within the small chamber. With wobbly limbs, he forced himself onto his elbows as best he could, his eyes flung wide at the sudden assault. It was short-lived as a hand clasped around his neck, forcing his cheek into the cool floor of the shower. Kurama could feel Karasu looming over his back, propping him onto his knees, ass up.

"Don't—"

_Crack!_

"Be a good whore, now."

Kurama groaned, his protest cut off by the offending hand on his backside. Unable to arch upwards, his face and neck were secured by Karasu's grip. Karasu's other hand slowly made its way to Kurama's opening before abruptly shoving a finger in. Hissing in pain, Kurama's hips arched away in desperate attempt to escape, but only pushing in at a different angle. Kurama caught the faint sound of Karasu's laughter before the finger was pulled out, only to have the entire hand come back down on his ass again. His hips lurched forward as his growls were muffled by the constant thrum of falling water.

Languidly, Karasu reached underneath towards Kurama's sac, rubbing harshly before grasping the fox's still soft cock. Kurama growled lowly in protest, legs slipping farther apart from the wet floor as the back of his thighs rested against Karasu. As the offending fingers curled within him as the mutually offending hand pumped the base of his member. Clamping on his lip, Kurama attempted to stifle the moans that bubbled within his throat. Karasu caught glimpse of this, and chuckled in response.

"No need to fight it, darling."

Kurama's response was cut short by a strained moan as Karasu forced his long fingers into the fox's prostate. By this point, Kurama could feel himself harden, a furious blush scorning the apples of his cheeks in embarrassment as his cock was practically petted into arousal, drawing a growl from his throat.

"Let me go!" His voice slurred and exerted, muffled against the shower floor.

Karasu snorted, purring into Kurama's ear as he leaned over him. "For such a bright fox, you make quite dull requests. Let you go? Now, after I have you in my possession? I wouldn't dream of it, Kurama."

The demon's wandering fingers squeezed along the head of Kurama's length, nearly painful, as his other hand retreated from the fox's supple ass, caressing the silken skin of the fox's thigh. Releasing a slow, shivering sigh, Kurama found himself quivering at the touch at his sensitive legs, though biting his lip in attempt to control the pleasure that coursed through his body.

Karasu grew impatient at the languid pace of Kurama's pleasuring, though he wanted to savour it fully. He drew his tongue along the fox's neck, sucking water and sweat into his mouth before biting down and adding blood to the mixture. Kurama whimpered, fidgeting and squiring to be away from his attacker, desperation running through his veins and thrumming within his chest. He arched as fingernails scraped heavy red strips down his back, stinging against the exposure and stray strands of hair, now sticking together. Red and black it mixed, when Karasu's own her spilled down past his shoulders with the water, and the latter found it rather poetic. Their dance was near flawless, in his mind.

Following the trails of blood, Karasu lapped the coppery rivers, groaning at the taste as he did so. It was heavenly, as though waves of bitter sugar crashed against his pallet and rushed down his throat. He was only encouraged as his darling whimpered at the sting of saliva. At an agonising pace, Karasu lapped until he reached the crack of Kurama's ass, slipping his tongue past muscle and squeezing the thighs pressing to his shoulders. It was removed, working downwards and sucking one of the balls into his mouth.

The effects of the drug refused to wear off, leaving Kurama in an inescapable fog, trapped within his own mind as his cock dripped and ached without his full consent. He was dragged out of his mild contemplative state as the tongue was removed in trade for another hard smack against one of his rear cheeks. It forced him forward, knees knocking into the sides of the shower as he spread wide.

"Perfect." Karasu breathed.

The dull throb in his groin was suddenly forgotten as Karasu thrust into him abruptly. Biting into his arm to quiet his yelp, tears pricked at Kurama's eyes, stretching wide at the girth of Karasu's cock. There was no tender, patient grind, or any acceptable preparation. Karasu rolled into him at an incredible pace, and Kurama could barely smell the scent of blood interlaced with water. He scratched at the white plastic around him, longing for something to hold onto, but findingnothing. Karasu's giddy laugh bounced through Kurama's ears as he fucked him, clawing red into the supple hips below. This would far from satisfy him completely, but he was grateful for this, to be moving within one he cared for and desired so fiercely.

An urge bubbled within the crow's conscious. To fully appreciate his prey, Karasu needed just one last piece to the puzzle before he came, a brief satisfaction of sorts. He wanted to see it, written across Kurama's face in plain understanding. He wanted to see the pleasure, torn into disgust and fear. Karasu couldn't kill him, not yet, but he would. This was a face he wanted to spend his nights pleasuring himself to as he mourned the loss of another beloved.

Without much care of Kurama's aching knees or sore arms, Karasu pulled his cock out before roughly grabbing him by the shoulders and forcing him onto his back, tenderly caressing the beautiful fox's face before ramming back into him, gleefully shivering at the sight of blood between those succulent thighs.

With every snap of Karasu's hip, Kurama's whimpers broke through his throat, no matter how tightly he clamped on his bottom lip. Rage bubbled underneath the helplessness in Kurama's muscles, a dull ache in his skull as the drug continued to work through his body. As Karasu's mouth descended upon his once more, Kurama could feel his head barely holding onto the world around him, and in the midst of his clouded thoughts, he realised that his vision was growing black around the edges; with small sparks teetering amidst the dark outreaches.

_I'm losing consciousness_. He realised, thoughts still slow and unreachable, hardly anything compared to their full capacity. Such an illustrious, brave creature, brought so low and vulnerable. Kurama nearly laughed at that, had Karasu's cock not brushed his prostate and dragged a listless moan from the fox's sore throat. It was unwanted and unbidden to Kurama, pushing balled fists against his attacker's upper chest. Karasu laughed at the feeble attempt, close now, and growing ever more blissful with each thrust. Kurama's cries grew, strained and garbled protests that meant nothing more than incentive to the vile creature above him.

Karasu sighed a slow, shuddering groan, the crow's piston-like pace quickened further, and dropped his face against Kurama's forehead, though never closing his eyes as the walls around his cock squeezed him impossibly tight. A moment later, his fox was crying out at the unwanted orgasm, cumming in spurts over Karasu's stomach. As Karasu's lips ghosted over a wet cheek, he snorted, quickly registering that his dear, beloved fox had passed out on him, and keeping his promise, Karasu continued to thrust until his own orgasm arrived, lingering within Kurama for a moment with a delirious smile. His calm was short-lived, interrupted as a very concerned teammate banged against the door, calling his darling's name. It sounded much nicer rolling off of his owns lips, Karasu decided.

With a quick glance and a mockingly sweet kiss to Kurama's lips, Karasu was gone.


End file.
